The Snow Queen: A Jasper Story
by QueenAshwalker
Summary: We've all heard of The Snow Queen and we all ship Jason and Piper. So, why not add those two things together? Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Snow Queen. That honor goes to Our faithful troll Rick Riordan and Hans Christian Andersen. If you find a direct quote from the original snow queen story it's because I'm using it to help me with this story.
1. Prologue: Evil Magic Mirror

Hecate was sitting at her desk. She was angry that not enough mortals noticed or worshipped her. Most didn't even know she existed until a couple solstices ago when she finally decided to leave her temple. But the ones who did know her always assume she the bad guy.

"Of course everyone knows Zeus and Poseidon!" She whined as she mixed up different ingredients. "They're the best!"

After what seemed of hours and hours of complaining, whining, and mixing she was done with her revenge. It was a potion obviously. Seeing as she was the goddess of Witchcraft potions are her specialty. She walked over to the mirror lying on the table. Carefully she poured the potion on the glass careful not to let any touch her because if it did she would only be able to see the worst in people.

Hecate brushed the potion around the glass until it dried and none was spilling over the edges. Satisfied with her creation she set it back down and proceeded to leave the room.

Or she was going to leave the room. Before she could even get 5 feet away from the mirror it fell from the table and smashed into a billion pieces.

"Oh for the love of Eurus!" She cried, racing towards her destroyed masterpiece.

Hearing his name a gust of wind blew into the room through the open windows. Tiny shards of glass flew around the room all leaving it one point. Hecate ran towards the window watching the pieces fly all over the place. Some heading towards the forest and others towards the towns below her mountain.

"At least cause some pain and suffering!" She yelled after her failed project before slamming her window shut.

And pain and suffering it did cause.

 **Authors Note: Hope you liked the prologue. I have great plans for this story. Hopefully, I 'll be able to finish it. And in case you were wondering Eurus was the god of the unlucky east wind, whenever something went wrong the deities cursed his name. At least in my story, they do.**


	2. Chapter 1: Winter Wonderland

**6 months later. . . . .**

It was winter. Usually, Piper and Jason would sit by the fire while their family friend (Coach Hedge) told them stories about the Gods. Their favorite story was of Daedalus and Icarus.

But today it was snowing. Whenever it snows the pair would venture into the woods to build snowmen, watch the sunset, and make snow angels.

"Come on Jason!" Piper yelled. Jason tried to catch up but ended up stumbling over sticks and rocks. After dodging trees and leaping over fallen logs (more tripping than leaping for Jason) they arrived in a clearing.

Piper brushed the snow off a rock and sat down. Jason followed soon after.

They sat silently for a bit watching the snowfall before Jason let out a cry of distress.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked. She moved towards him so she could inspect his face. Aside from the fact that the skin around his eye looked a little red and irritated he was fine.

"I'm okay I'm okay. . . There's just something in my eye" He said brushing her away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She questioned one more time.

In all honesty, Jason wasn't feeling too hot. Literally, It felt like his chest was slowly turning to ice. "I'm fine" He responded anyway. Finally believing him Piper got up and suggested they go home.

"The sun is setting" She reasoned. And with that, they both walked back to town.

 **Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? I got a new computer so updates should be normal now. I can't wait to make the next chapter! Again Sorry it's short, I'll try and make them longer**


	3. Chapter 2: The Old Jason

It had been at least 2 weeks since Piper and Jason had hung out together. Sure they go to the same school but Jason seemed to be hanging out with the other boys in their grade lately. One time she tried to talk to him while he was with the other boys. They pulled her hair and teased her but Jason just sat there and laughed along with them, instead of defending her like a good friend.

Piper had other friends of course. Serena, Katie, Travis, Conner, and Hazel. They were really nice and funny but nothing like Jason. Or the old Jason anyway. She missed him. She missed all the fun things they did like; building snowmen, making snow angels, baking brownies, and being best friends in general.

Most people would give up and continue their lives but, Piper isn't like that. Jason has been a huge part of her life for so long that she refuses to let him go this easily. She was getting her best friend back.

Jason felt different. It started a couple days after he and Piper went to the woods. The night before he had been so excited to see Piper again and hang out with her. But the next morning he woke up with a weird feeling in his chest.

He brushed it off thinking it was just the winter cold but that was a mistake. Another thing that came with the cold feeling was a change of thoughts. He changed his opinions about people. All of a sudden he didn't really like Piper anymore. He couldn't understand why he had hung out with her for so long. All the things he used to love about her like, her outfits, her crazy sense of humor, or her imagination were now the things he hated.

"What about Dylan and his friends?" a part of his mind whispered. "They're cool and funny. They make fun of people and get away with it. Everyone respects them. Maybe you should hang out with them instead of the baby, Piper." It continued.

Trusting his dark thoughts Jason had made up his mind. He was going to join Dylan and his friends, Luke, Ethan, and Octavian during lunch today. Hopefully, he could avoid Piper. She should have grown a long time ago and now Jason was doing just that.


	4. Chapter 3: Queen Reyna

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"She was an ice cold tyrant known as the Snow Queen, so of course, she had a throne room. Reyna's throne room was freezing cold. Below 10 degrees Celsius to be exact. But the cold never bothered her all that much. She was a snow queen after all./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); text-align: center; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"************/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Reyna was dreaming. In her dream, she was walking through a snowy forest when she spotted something strange in the corner of her eye. A wispy shadow flowed through the leaves darting back and forth between trees as if it wanted her attention. Sighing, she hitched up her skirts and followed the mysterious wisp./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"It led her towards a large shimmery lake in the middle of the woods. The water shone blue, white, green, purple, and many other colors. Sitting by the colorful lake was a boy about one or two years younger than her. His blonde hair was ruffled and his skin was bruised and battered./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The wisp floated towards him and disappeared as if he had absorbed its power. His eyes shone slightly. She slowly walked towards him and sat down. He turned towards her, eyes still shiny and unfocused./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""It's cold, right here." He said, pointing towards his heart. She tentatively rested her hand on his chest. He was right, it was cold, freezing cold, cold enough to burn right through a mortal's skin. Then it got too cold, which shocked her. She could withstand much colder temperature than the average human. She tried to step away but, her vision became unfocused and blurry. She stumbled around, falling into the lake. The water was freezing cold, much colder than anything Reyna has ever felt in her life. She thrashed around sinking lower and lower by the minute. Soon, the cold became too much and she drifted into unconsciousness./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Author's Note: Did you like it? Don't forget to review! This isn't the best chapter and it was hard for me to write. I'll try to update more often. Until next time. /strong/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"-Queen Ashwalker /strong/p 


	5. Chapter 4: The Woods

Reyna woke with a start. She pushed herself out of bed and paced around her room. She never remembered her dreams, but when she did they came true. That means she was going to see the wisp, she was going to meet the boy, she was going to drown.

She immediately decided she was going to have to find the boy before any of her extreme dream happened. She was going to capture him and bring him to her castle. She's always wanted company. Being an evil ice queen gets a little lonely sometimes.

Jason was sitting in the woods once again, but this time without Piper. He had hung out with the popular boys yesterday and they really seemed to enjoy his company. They taught him a bunch of new things like which kids to get money out of and which ones are , they did a bunch of things that the old Jason wouldn't dare do.

Lately, he's been coming to the woods to avoid Piper. She usually waiting by his house, so he had to go through the back door.

Jason explored further the woods closer to the next town. He found a nice place really close to this large lake which is starting to freeze up. The edges towards shore had bits of ice floating around and the water was beyond cold, but weirdly Jason liked to stick his feet into the water.

And today he was doing just that when he was kidnapped. His feet were swirling around in the freezing water and he was skipping rocks towards the middle. This time the rock got about 5 feet out before sinking to the bottom.

Suddenly the temperature seemed to drop. The water instantly became colder and the world seemed to slow down a little. Jason tried to remove his feet from the water but his body seemed to be frozen in time. He couldn't move. All he could do was sit and listen to the sound of footsteps get louder and louder by the second.

"I've been dreaming about you." An eerie voice says. Jason shivered as he felt long fingernails graze his neck. In front of him was a tall women in all white. She had long brown hair that was braided in a fishtail. She would have been pretty if her eyes didn't scream, "HI I'M DARK AND CREEPY AND I'M PROBABLY GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"In my dream you tried to drown me. And I don't appreciate that." She continued, stroking his neck and if searching for the best place to stab him.

Jason felt the dark thoughts him come back. "Masssttteer." It whispered. Oddly, Jason found this weird lady familiar. As if they were connected. The cold feeling in his chest had also returned. It felt as if she was calling to him. Giving him the strange urge to follow her.

"It's cold. Right here" He whispered. The feeling in his fingers had come back so he pointed to his chest. Right where the cold feeling was burning.

"Not this time!" She cackled. The women grabbed his arm and dragged him away. At her touch he immediately lost all feeling in his body. He swayed from consciousness to unconsciousness. Jason vaguely remembered being shoved into the back of a carriage which was even colder than the outside temperature, before finally drifting into a deep sleep.

 **Authors Note: I know it's not the best but, I was having a hard time figuring out what I want to happen in this chapter.**


End file.
